


Better Than Fiction

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [18]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, fan fiction, masturbation to a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: You were reading Dean Winchester fan fictions to pass the time. The fic is still very much on your mind when Jensen came home. So much that you let things slip out of your mouth that should have stayed inside.





	Better Than Fiction

_She sat on the edge of the bed, her wetness sweeping onto the bed sheet, probably ruining it, but she couldn’t care less. Dean undresses himself before her very eyes and her tongue darts out to wet her bottom lip at the sight. The dim light from the motel’s bedside lamp illuminates the room, bringing out the muscle in Dean’s perfect sculptured body when he finally turns to her, letting her see all of him. All of his adonis-like body that was covered with little scars and she loves each and everyone of them. Some of them, she helped patching up, some of them, were from her, from the time when she went dark and tried to kill him. But every time Dean would bring her back, his voice would soothe the way and guide her back from the darkness into light._

You let out an audible sigh, gripping tight at your phone as you felt a tingly sensation running down your spine and ending up at your core. The writer wasn’t wrong. You always felt speechless when you saw Jensen naked. He had less scars than Dean, but he’s not a hunter now, was he? He just played one on television.

_He walks closer. Slowly making his way over to her. Too slowly for her liking but what can she do about it. Dean likes to take his time. Always had. He moves as if he’s the predator and she was his prey. And honestly, she’s more than ok with that. His chest heaving and sinking with every breath he takes. His eyes dark with lust and his lips curves into a smile that means nothing but trouble._

Oh, god, yes. 

Your fingers scrolled down on your phone display, eager to read more. Jensen liked to take his time too, but only if said time is available. Normally it’s much quicker but only because they were both so turned on and honestly, the weekends when he’s home, time can be a real bitch and it’s more of a rush. You really can’t wait for the hiatus. Anticipating the slow love making that could drag on for days.

_It shouldn’t surprise her anymore to find his body sprinkled with faint freckles. But it always does. It never ceases to amaze her and she always hoped that he’ll let her play connect the dots when they were done._

These writers really have wide imagination. But again, they ain’t wrong.

_Dean cups her chin with his index finger and thumb to tilt her head up to be able to look into his beautiful emerald eyes. ‘You ready for Daddy, baby girl?’ He asks, his voice raspy and full of need. And she looks up to him, her eyes sparkling with want._

Fuck. 

Daddy? Were you really going to go there? When you clicked on the fan fiction, you didn’t notice the Daddy Kink tag and now you’re too invested to get out. But do you really wanna get out, though? It was weird already, reading a fic about Dean. Well, not really weird but it’s actually Jensen who plays Dean and if he knew, he’d probably be mad. Or maybe he’d laugh at you. You don’t know but you really want to see where this is going. You bite down on your bottom lip, contemplating if you should carry on with what you started. “Oh fuck it,” You muttered to yourself as your thumb dragged the fan fiction to the next page.

_‘Yes, Daddy,’ She swallows down the excess saliva that build up in her mouth. Dean’s cock is just inches from her face, the smell of precum intruding but so alluring, ‘I want you, I want my Daddy to fuck my face and then I want you to fuck me senseless…please,’_

Oh boy, you were really going there, weren’t you? 

You sat upright on the couch, your heart beating just a fraction faster than before and you could feel the stickiness dripping out of your core. Getting off the couch, you walked up to the bedroom, thinking about reading the rest in bed where you could do things to you, because this fan fiction is a whole other level.

_‘That’s right,’ Dean grins his predatory grin, ‘tell me what you want me to do to you, baby girl. What you want Daddy to do to you,’ He waves his erection in front of her lips and moves a little closer, the precum smeared tip now grazing her lips, painting on it like lipstick with a liquid so sticky sweet, ‘Do you want Daddy’s cock? Want Daddy to fuck you good, plow that enormous dick into your tight little cunt, huh?’_

Ok, but that almost made you giggle. 

It was slightly too much dirty talk and Jensen would never say things like that, not that you wanted him to. And honestly, how do they know that Dean - well, Jensen - has a big dick? You wouldn’t use the word enormous, but yeah, it was big and it was glorious and just thinking about it made your skin prickle with anticipation. When will he be back? The flights got delayed and you’ve been waiting so long already and you don’t even know how you wound up looking for Supernatural fan fictions on the internet but here you were, adding fuel to your arousal that doesn’t seem to cease.

_‘Open up, baby,’ Dean purrs and she did what she was told, opening up her mouth just enough for him to sink in the tip of his cock, the tang of precum salty weird but oh, so familiar on the tip of her tongue. She closes her lips around his head, sucking in all the precum she could, and Dean let out a growl of desperation. She opens up wider, enough for him to sink half of his cock into her wet, awaiting mouth, ‘yeah, that’s it, baby. Just like that, good girl. Always good for Daddy.’ She loves when he praises her, the praise sending arousal right to her core._

Of course she would be a good girl. Dammit. You got out of your pants and tossed them somewhere on the floor. Your panties followed suit and then you were lying there, clutching your phone in your one hand as the other one threaded through your slick, touching you where you wanted to be touched most, right in this moment.

“Babe, I’m home!”

The familiar rumbling bass of his voice came from downstairs, making you jolt up in bed. You tossed your phone next to you as you tried to scramble to your panties and jeans, putting them on before he would be here but it was too late. Damn him and his long legs and the way he always took three flights of stairs at a time.

The door swung open and a bearded, smiling Jensen was looking at you from underneath his cap. They wrapped up a little more than a week ago but he stayed behind to sort out some things with his apartment and honestly, this had been the longest you’ve been apart from him.

“What are you up to?” He came in and closed the door behind him as he dropped his cap onto the bed. You’ve had a hard time covering up your modesty, trying to act normal - well, as normal as you could with a bare crotch and the blush in your cheeks.

And Jensen knew, oh how he knew, because he was strolling over to your side of the bed with a stupid grin on his face.

“Babe, you couldn’t wait? Had to start the party without me?” He tried to sound disappointed but you knew that he wasn’t. Not in the slightest.

“I…uh…” Your brain worked overtime, trying to build up phrases that could get you out of this situation - or at least make it less embarrassing for you. You couldn’t tell him that you’ve read Dean fan fiction and it got you all hot and bothered, could you?

“I’m sorry, I was just… I’ve waited so long already,” You said, grinning as his hand caressed your legs. The touch was electrifying, making you weak in your knees and you were glad that you weren’t standing up.

Jensen moved you, scooting your ass close to the edge of the bed before he bent over you, his lips claiming your mouth as if it was his. It was, technically. Never been anybody else’s since he laid eyes on you. Never wanted to be anyone else’s.

“Fuck,” He growled low, the sound desperate and needy as he ground his clothed crotch into your soaking pussy, rubbing his erection against your wet heat and making you whimper something incoherent. What are words? They were too overrated, “I want to do so many things to you,” He kissed a trail down your jaw, “but I gotta be in you, feel your tight warmth, alright, baby?”

Was that a question you needed to answer? You didn’t know because you couldn’t.

Jensen’s shaking hands found his belt and undid it quickly, his fingers unbuttoning his pants hastily before he dragged the fabric of his jeans and underwear down, his leaking and very much big cock springing free, slapping wetly against his stomach.

He took his time to marvel at you, your dripping pussy glistening in the daylight that shone through the bedroom window. “I would love to taste that, but I’m going to do it later. Now? I just need to be inside of you.”

Fine by you, really.

Jensen fisted his hard cock, running it through your slick, coating the head of it with your juice before he lined up just at your entrance and sank in. Slowly at first until he was halfway in, making the both of you moan out. “So good,” He panted, pulling out again so that only the tip was still inside of you and you whimpered at the loss.

He looked you in the eye, smirking mischievously, before he pushed his hips forward, slamming home in one clean stroke, making you yelp and moan the word that should not be said aloud. “Ah..D-daddy…” It came out before you realized it and you quickly slammed your hands over your mouth, eyes wide agape as Jensen froze inside of you.

“What?” He asked, almost out of breath.

Your heart started to race and all the blood rushed up to your head.

“What?” You countered him, asking him the same question to distract him and you weren’t even sure if he heard it because your hands were still over your mouth.

“What did you just say?” Jensen was still inside of you, he lazily circled his hips just so he won’t get out of rhythm.

You knew that there’s no escape. He heard it and you will never be able to live this down. Oh, Jensen would make sure of that, alright. So the only rational thing to do is to remove your hands from your mouth and face the imminent embarrassment.

“I..uh…” You stammered, “I’m sorry, I read this Daddy Kink Dean fan fiction and I guess I couldn’t shake it off.”

He frowned at you at first because he told you before that he didn’t like for you to go snoop on the internet and read fan fictions. So, you were expecting that he would abort his mission and give you hell for doing it.

“Dean fan fiction? Really?” He asked, his movement completely stilled now.

“I’m sorry. In my defense, it wasn’t Jensen. It was Dean and he apparently likes to be called Daddy in that fan fiction and I was too invested to stop reading.” No matter what you would say, there’s no escape out of the hole you just dug yourself in.

Jensen said nothing for a whole minute and when he opened his mouth again, he started to chuckle, leaning down to kiss you. His tongue grazed at your teeth before he sucked in your bottom lip and opened up wider for him to claim your sweet mouth. He parted after, his forehead still resting on yours, “It’s ok. I didn’t know you’re into it.” He said gently, and then he stood upright, pulling at your top on the way up and twirled his fingers around your nipples, coaxing out moans that sounded a lot like _‘Daddy’_ but you managed to bite on your tongue. He rested his hand on your thighs as he pushed them apart and up, almost folding you in half.

“I’m not!” You protested loudly.

“Really?” Jensen did the thing again, where he looked at you with raised eyebrows and that look in his eyes.

“Fuck…” You let out a frustrated groan, “..ok, yeah, maybe I do like it a little bit? Are you satisfied now?”

Jensen threw his head back and laughed out loud and it took him a moment to compose himself. He cleared his throat then, trying to speak but he was still laughing with tears in his eyes.

“I actually am satisfied with your confession, yes. Now, let’s see how many times Daddy can make you come, shall we, baby girl?” He winked and grinned devilishly, one of his hand cupped your pussy, thumbing at your nub before he pulled his dick out to just the tip again and slammed into you, making you choke out another “Daddy…”


End file.
